Cody and Trent
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Trent. Overview Cody and Trent both competed in Total Drama Island, were both members of the Screaming Gophers, and were both part of a temporary band called The Drama Brothers along with Haroldand Justin. Cody and Trent had some friendly interactions throughout Total Drama Island, but also shared a similar love interest. Cody repeatedly prevented Trent from getting closer to Gwen, with his own advances. However, Cody later helps Trent (while both are jealous of the other) to win over Gwen by having them partnered together for a challenge. Although he also has a crush on Gwen, Cody wishes to make Gwen happy, even if it means helping his love rival, Trent, win Gwen's affections. After Gwen and Trent broke up, Cody once again tries to make his move, not knowing that Gwen has already fallen in love with another person. Total Drama Island Opening Sequence When Gwen and Trent are sitting by the campfire, looking at each other lovingly and leaning in close, Cody suddenly interrupts their moment by popping up between them and putting his arms around them. Both Gwen and Trent look at him awkwardly. Not So Happy Campers- Part 2 In the hot-tub, when Cody proposes a toast to the Screaming Gophers for winning the first challenge, Trent enthusiastically responds with his other team members. Not Quite Famous Cody tries to copy Trent in hopes of attracting Gwen's attention. This fails, however, when Cody falls over trying to imitate him. Gwen doesn't even notice Cody, because she is too busy staring at Trent dreamily. Later, when Trent and Gwen spend time alone together at the dock, Cody and Owen cannonball into the lake, soaking Gwen, and returning her to her miserable state. Trent glares angrily at both of them as Gwen trudges away. Owen suddenly turns on Cody, either as a joke or because jumping in the lake was, in fact, Cody's idea to intentionally ruin Gwen and Trent's moment. During the talent show, when Heather reads Gwen's diary out loud, Cody at first thinks that he is the boy Gwen has a crush on and wrote about, but realizes after she mentions that the guy could play guitar that she was actually referring to Trent. After hearing this, he looks up at Trent and they both share a moment's glance. Up the Creek Cody attempts to save Trent and Lindsay from the quicksand, while making a painful collision with a tree. He kind of succeeds because of a vine hanging over the sand that he uses to swing to their safety. Trent is able to grab onto that and pull himself and Lindsay out. Trent offers his hand to Cody for a low-five, but Cody misses because he is disoriented. He also calls Cody a "life saver." At this point, Cody is sure of Gwen's attraction to Trent, and wishes to help her win him over, even though he too loves Gwen. When Cody first approaches Trent, he offers him a soda from the inside of his pants. Trent is disgusted, but turns it away nicely. Cody then tells him they should talk "mano-y-mano." Trent laughs, obviously not taking Cody seriously, but accepts the offer. The conversation turns serious when Cody tells Trent that the thing he wants to talk about is Gwen. When he admits to have been hitting on her, and failing several times, Trent looks unimpressed due to his own liking for Gwen. Cody also tells Trent that Gwen is really into him, after seeing her reject his own advances. Trent suddenly reacts aggressively, standing up and getting nearer to Cody, promising him that he could easily "rearrange his face" if he was lying. Cody looks frightened at first, but convinces Trent that he would have nothing to gain from lying to him. Trent relaxes, puts down his hand, and gives Cody a smile, relieved and happy to know that Gwen really does like him. Cody then sets Trent up with Gwen for the canoe ride back while he ride with Lindsay and Beth, and Trent responds positively. Paintball Deer Hunter When Cody suggests that being a fake deer might be fun, Trent (along with Heather and Gwen) glares at him. However, when Cody is voted off, Trent is shown waving goodbye to him and seems genuinely saddened. Haute Camp-ture While Cody tries to get a tan, Trent asks him if he needs some sunscreen, saying he looked a bit pink. Cody thanks Trent, but tells him that a tan will "attract the ladies." Later, Cody joins the group near the pool, but is completely red. Trent shows concern when he approaches, but Cody promises he is fine, while he really has a second-degree sunburn. When the group talks about who they want to win the game, Cody says he wants Gwen to win the hundred thousand dollars. Trent frowns slightly, because he knows Cody still has a crush on Gwen. Though he looks dissatisfied at first, that changes when Cody says that he wants Gwen to be happy no matter what, even if she chose Trent. Trent smiles and pats him on the back, saying how cool that was of him. Total Drama Action The Aftermath: l In the episode, after Gwen and Trent's breakup, Bridgette and Geoff ask the commentators if they are on Team Gwen or Team Trent. Cody responds to this saying he's on Team Gwen, despite his close friendship with Trent. Celebrity Manhut's Total Drama Action Reunion Special It is revealed that Trent and Cody were in a band together (along with Justin and Harold) known as The Drama Brothers. Trent gives Cody a look of satisfaction when a crazed fangirl steals his hat. Cody returns the look with a smirk. Trent and Cody act the most friendly to each other out of all the members in the band. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 When Gwen thanks Cody for setting her up with Trent in Up the Creek, Cody says that now that Trent was out of the picture, he was available to date. This shows that he clearly had no problem hitting on Gwen, despite the fact that he was close with Trent. Hawaiian Style Trent is seen smiling with a Cody flag, supporting Cody when the cast split up. Hawaiian Punch Trent is seen glaring at Alejandro when he nearly kills Cody. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships